


Jenn's Admission

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn is at Regionals and events unfold.  And the truth comes out.





	Jenn's Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Jenn next adventure. I am not a doctor but I think this could happen. Songs are from Glee's Journey selection. :) Enjoy

JANUARY 8TH- 7AM  
MCGARRET HOUSE

Jenn had just come out of the bathroom when Steve was coming into the house to shower. "Morning. You   
fixing to get ready for school?" Steve asked drying off.

 

"Yeah. I have a math test and History test. Plus Mr Cue is trying to get our Regional set list." Jenn   
said.

 

"That's Friday right?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeah, At the Opera Hall on Kaihiki Str." Jenn said starting to feel her stomach rumble.

 

"Well I know Danny and Grace are coming. Kono wants to come too." Steve said.

 

"More the merrier." Jenn said smirking.

 

"Well I am off to shower." Steve said kissing her cheek.

 

"Be safe today." Jenn said to his retreating back. Jenn raced to the downstairs bathroom and started   
throwing up.

 

"Please don't let me be pregnant." Jenn begged.

JANUARY 9TH 8PM  
OPERA HOUSE

 

Steve, Danny, Rachel, Grace, Kono and Chin were all sitting in a row of seats that Jen had told Steve they   
should sit in. "So, who is singing lead?" Danny asked.

 

"It was kept hush hush, after the whole set list stealing incident." Rachel said.

 

"It's in the booklet." Grace said.

 

"Says the ALOHAS are doing Journey." Grace said. All were quiet as the lights dimmed.

 

"Please welcome from Kahuku High The Alohas." The Announcer said .

 

Glenn smirked at her and walked through the door singing the first line to Journey's Faithfully. Jenn   
took a deep breath and opened the door coming down singing her part when she got to the row that Steve   
and all were sitting they passed in front of them. Steve saw Jenn's hands were shaking. When the tone   
got upbeat they ran down the aisle and got into position. When the song was over everyone clapped.  
The next two songs they did were real upbeat and all were on their feet. They had gotten to the end and   
all were taking deep breaths. Everyone was on their feet. Jenn started feeling light headed and   
everything started graying. Kyle who was beside her as they stood there saw her fainting.

 

Steve who was watching everything felt his gut drop. "Oh Gawd." Steve said jumping up and running up   
onto the stage "What happened?" He asked.

 

"She just fainted." Kyle said rubbing her hair off of her face.

 

"Someone call an ambulance." Mariah said. Steve stayed and kept talking to Jenn. When the Ambulance got   
there he went back to Danny. "I am riding with her. Follow us please?" Steve said.

 

"Of course. I'll let Rachel and the team know and I'll be there." Danny said watching as Steve followed   
the EMT's out of the auditorium.

 

He turned back to Rachel and smiled. "I am going to follow them." Danny said.

 

"We'll come with you." She said worried. Jenn had become her

 

"I don't know how long we'll be there." Danny said.

 

"If it gets too late I'll take Grace home when I find out how she is." Rachel said.

 

"Ok. Let's go." Danny said.

TRIPLER HOSPITAL

 

Jenn was taken to an exam room. Steve was told to stay in the waiting room until a doctor came to get   
him. Danny came in followed by Rachel behind him with Grace. "They take her back?" Danny asked.

 

"Yeah." Steve said pacing and rubbing his hand through his hair.

 

"What in the world. She was fine. I knew something was wrong, her hand was shaking when she walked   
passed us singing the first song." Steve said ranting.

 

'Whoa Super Seal. I saw the same thing. But I a normal human chalked it up to nerves of doing a new   
song." Danny said.

 

"I can't just sit here." Steve said.

 

Just then a nurse came out. "Jenn McGarrett family?" She called.

 

"I am her dad. Lt Commander Steve McGarrett, how is she?" Steve asked.

 

"She is fine. Come with me the dcotor is still with her. But she is awake." The nurse said.

 

Steve looked to Danny and Rachel. "Go, We'll wait here." Danny said patting his back.

 

Steve followed the nurse into a curtained area where Jenn was sitting up in bed. Steve made his way   
over to Jenn's bed and hugged her. "So Doc what's wrong with my girl?" Steve asked.

 

"Can you hold on one second Doctor? Can I borrow your phone please Dad?" Jenn asked.

 

Steve gave her his phone. Jenn sent a quick text to Danny to come into her room. In a few minutes Danny   
walked in. "What sup girlie?" Danny asked.

 

"Ok doctor please tell us." Jenn said.

 

Danny looked to Steve for answers, Steve just shrugged. "Well Jenn I have to ask if you've had any sexual   
activity?" The Doctor asked.

 

"Uhhh in November I was uhh R Raped." Jenn said.

 

"Well I don't know what to say to this news then. You're pregnant." The doctor said. Jenn knew it was   
coming but Steve stood stalk still. Danny gathered his wits and thanked the doctor. "I'll discharge you   
once your IV runs it's course." The doctor said leaving the room.

 

"I'll give you two a few minutes to talk." Danny said stepping out of the room.

 

"I'm sorry Dad." Jenn said tears coming down her cheeks.

 

"Nothing for you to be sorry for. I will stand behind you with whatever you want to do." Steve said   
kissing her head.

 

After a while the nurse came in and disconnected her IV. "Ok let me get your paperwork." She said.

"Let's go save Danny from horrible coffee." Jenn said standing up.

 

They walked out into the waiting room and found Rachel, Danny and Grace waiting on em. "How you doing?"   
Rachel asked.

 

"In shock." Jenn said.

 

"I know. I am so sorry this happened." Rachel said.

 

"Not your fault." Jenn said sitting down beside Grace and hugging her.

 

"I'm sorry you don't feel good." Grace said.

 

"Thank you. But you know what will make me feel better?" Jenn asked.

 

"What?" Grace asked.

 

"A great big Gracie hug." Jenn said. Grace dove and gave her hug. Making the three adults standing   
watching wipe tears from their eyes.

JAN 11TH  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL -GLEE ROOM

 

Jenn walked down the hall to the Class room where Glee was held. After passing out at Regionals her   
class lost. She made her way into the room and found all her Glee classmates there. It became silent   
when she came in. "Jenn!" Kyle said running to her and giving her a hug.

 

"Hey Jenn. I am glad to see you in school today." Mr Cue said.

 

"Thanks. I am sorry I lost us Regionals." Jenn said sitting down between Kyle and Glenn.

 

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

 

"You heard of Stan Edwards." Jenn said.

 

"Yeah he went to jail for Sexual assault on a minor." Elliot said from the back row.

 

Jenn looked down. Kyle grabbbed her hand. "You were the minor." He said.

 

"I was. I went to stay with Rachel and Grace. Dad needed to use our house for a safe place. I didn't   
know I would be the one attacked." Jenn said.

 

"Why didn't you fight him off?" Hannah asked.

 

"Cause he said if I did he would go after Grace. And I wasn't about to let an 8 year old girl have to   
deal with that." Jenn said tears running down her cheeks.

 

Out in the hall Rachel was standing just outside the door. She had come looking for a teaching position.   
She heard Jenn telling the tale and stopped to listen. She never knew all the details of why Jenn never   
fought Stan off. She pulled her cell phone out and sent a text.

IOLANI PALACE- FIVE O OFFICES

 

Steve and Danny were going over their case notes when Danny's phone beeped. Danny smirked. "What?"   
Steve asked.

 

"Rachel texted me. She went to the high school to apply for the history teacher. She went past Glee room   
and said Jenn told Kyle and everyone the reason she didn't fight Stan." Danny said.

 

"Let me guess, Grace" Steve said. "Yeah. You have one hell of a kid." Danny said.

 

"I know." Steve said smirking. They didn't know she would have more to deal with.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few episode fics in the verse I will be working on next. Some tweaking to the episodes but this is what fanfiction is for. :)


End file.
